


Do you have a second?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ASL, Deaf Character, Gen, High School, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Posting this small piece to clean some space in my writing folder B)





	Do you have a second?

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this small piece to clean some space in my writing folder B)

“Meulin, do you have a second?”, Kankri stops you in the school corridor one day, you look at him, a bit confused (he rarely talks to you outside of class), but still tell him that sure, you’re always free. 

“Then, it may be sudden, but please give me a moment to prepare myself”, he says and then does exactly that, takes a deep breath a looks more serious than he usually does. You watch cautiously, waiting for whatever comes next. 

Finally, he sighs and makes a few fast motions with his hands: puts one palm on the other, points it at you: ‘good afternoon’, quickly spells ‘M-E-U-L-I-N’ and then some other gestures to ask how you’re feeling, he looks very proud when he finishes. As he should be, you think, because he just signed you! You barely hold your excitement, you can feel your eyebrows going up and you’re sure you squeak before actively signing him back about how happy you are that he took his time, and oh god there is just so much you want to teach him, and now it will be easier for you to understand him. No one actually did anything like that for you before!

“Please, I would greatly appreciate it if you talked _slower_, I don’t know many signs yet and can barely understand you”, he interupts after watching you for a while. 

“No problemo!”, you grin and continue talking normally. “I’m so just soooo happy, when did you start learning?”

“Last week. It is always better to be thoughtful around people like you, everyone should know at least some basic signs, I reckon. Just in case”. 

“I see, I see. Would you like to practice someday, maybe?”

He considers it.

“Yes, that would help me progress greatly”, he responds at the end, looking a bit shy, and you can’t help but aww at this sight. 

“Then Thursday?”, you ask carefully.

“Yes, Thursday is fine”. 

You smile again.


End file.
